phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart of Poumn
250px |game = PSO Episodes 1, 2 & 4 |type = Claws |requirement = 850 ATP |stars = ★★★★★★★★★★ |special = Chaos |ATP = 695-715 |DFP = 15 |ATA = 71 |MST = 15 |EVP = 15 |LCK = 15}} : "A Laconiatask tempered with the Eclipse Torch's flame. Also known as Alis' Claw." : — In-game description Heart of Poumn is a rare claw-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. It can only be obtained in the ultimate difficulty. The Pinkal and Yellowboze section IDs have a chance of finding it by hunting Del Lily, while Skyly can potentially obtain it as a drop from Love Rappy in the VR Temple. Heart of Poumn can only be equipped by HUnewearl. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to confuse the target. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Heart of Poumn has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Related Confusion-Inflicting Rare Weapons Panic Weapons with this ability have a slight chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Panic special in Phantasy Star Online. Riot Weapons with this ability have a decent chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Riot special in Phantasy Star Online. Havoc Weapons with this ability have a good chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Broom id.png|Broom|link=Broom Pso burning visit.png|Burning Visit|link=Burning Visit Diskaofliberator id.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Hugebattlefan id.png|Huge Battle Fan|link=Huge Battle Fan Marinasbag id.png|Marina's Bag|link=Marina's Bag Phononmaser id.png|Phonon Maser|link=Phonon Maser Rappy fan cropped.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Redmechgun id.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Sambamaracas id.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso berill 0.png|S-Berill's Hands #0|link=S-Berill's Hands 0 Stagcutlery id.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Wals-mk2 id.png|Wals-MK2|link=Wals-MK2 Chaos Weapons with this ability have a great chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Angelharp id.png|Angel Harp|link=Angel Harp Cannonrouge id.png|Cannon Rouge|link=Cannon Rouge Crazytune id.png|Crazy Tune|link=Crazy Tune Daisy chain id.png|Daisy Chain|link=Daisy Chain Greatbouquet id.png|Great Bouquet|link=Great Bouquet Heartofpoumn id.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Ophelie seize id.png|Ophelie Seize|link=Ophelie Seize Panthersclaw id.png|Panther's Claw|link=Panther's Claw Panzerfaust id.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Rabbitwand id.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Rainbowbaton id.png|Rainbow Baton|link=Rainbow Baton Ramblingmay id.png|Rambling May|link=Rambling May Pso berill 1.png|S-Berill's Hands #1|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Ability Rise Pso ep3 heart poumn.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso ep3 shifta merge.png|Shifta Merge|link=Shifta Merge Trivia *Heart of Poumn utilizes many nostalgic buzzwords in its description and name, making it a very obvious reference to several classic Phantasy Star titles. *By dissecting the description, we learn a Heart of Poumn is created by forging a sheet of Laconia metal within the heat of the Eclipse Torch's flames. Laconia is a powerful yet rare material in the classic series. The Eclipse Torch is a holy item worshiped by Dezorians. *POUMN is one of the mysterious monuments found on Ragol's surface. The others include DITTS and MUUT. *The weapon specifically states that it is known as "Alis' claw." Alis Landale was the protagonist of the first Phantasy Star. Her homeland was the planet Palma. *If this item did indeed belong to Alis, perhaps we could therefore conclude that POUMN refers to the planet Palma, MUUT to Motavia, and DITTS to Dezoris. The alien space craft that would become Ragol's Ruins was once an Algolian vessel that sealed and banished Dark Falz to Ragol. *Although this speculation is interesting, there is nothing in the game that confirms nor denies the information. Furthermore, the developers at Sega have said that each series is unique and part of its own separate universe. Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Claws